Asuna Yuuki vs Sesshomaru
Description 2 swordspeople who are walking daycares with red and white attire will battle to see who is dominant, who shall win? First Speech Queue- Death Battle OST (Invader) Boomstick: Some anime characters were just plain talented, especially if they could take care of a child, while they are also badass swordspeople with red and white attire, what comes to mind? Asuna from Sword Art Online Wiz: and Sesshomaru from Inuyasha Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle Asuna Yuuki Queue- Sword Art Online OST (We have to defeat it) Boomstick: Aincrad, the magical land in the air, the site of the game of life and death, Sword Art Online. Wiz: Asuna was the fighting mate of Kirito, or the liberator of the game. Background: * Real Name: Asuna Yuuki * Age: 14-18 * Height: 5'5" * Member of the Knights of the Blood Oath * Saved Kirito numerous times * Weight: 121 lbs * Weapon: Rapier (Lambent light) * Can Fly * Aliases: Berserk Medic, Lightning Flash, Titania * Helped liberate Sword Art Online * Fastest player in SAO Boomstick: Talk about hot Wiz: Yes, Asuna would be particularly young though, Asuna was born on September 30, 2007, but reached her teenage years during the 2020's, that's when she got trapped in SAO for 2 years Boomstick: If not more. Wiz: Well of course. Asuna befriended Kirito, and saved him quite a few times, especially that one time he nearly got assassinated by Kuradeel. Boomstick: Well what about that rapier in her hand? Wiz: I'll talk about that too Weapon (Lambent Light) * Boosted +40 * Made for speed * Used by Kirito to kill Heathcliff and end the death game Boomstick: So Lambent Light looks actually like a work of art Wiz: It was crafted by Liz herself Boomstick: I see that, Wiz: Lambent light was used by Kirito to kill heathcliff, or Akihio Kayaba to end the death game, SAO once in for all Boomstick: Even though--- Wiz: She has faults? Boomstick: Right! Faults * Hotheaded * Not the strongest in SAO * Limited defenses * Limited flight * Usually had assistance when she fought * Not the best durability Sesshomaru Queue: Inuyasha OST (Sesshomaru) Wiz: The son of the great Inu Yokai, Sesshomaru! Boomstick: Not to mention his little buddy, Jaken! Wiz: Yeah, not Jaken Boomstick: All we know is that he really seems to love swords, he's got a few Wiz: He sure does! Background: * Real Name: Sesshomaru (Translates to "End of Life") * Age: +200 (19 physically) * Height: 6'1" * Half Brother of Inuyasha * Weight: Roughly 177 lbs * Can fly * Aliases: Lord Sesshomaru * Owner of a few weapons (Tenseiga, Bakuseiga, etc.) * Owns a healing sword Boomstick: His swords? Wiz: Yeah, Sesshomaru has a healing sword, that won't do any damage, but heal, known as Tenseiga. Tenseiga can also raise the dead too. Boomstick: Aww, how is Sesshomaru supposed to at least fight? Wiz: Well he has another sword, known as Bakuseiga, which he used this for combat. And not only he has Bakuseiga, but he has Tokijin, a sword created by the 3rd reincarnation of his enemy, Naraku. Boomstick: Not only that, but Sesshomaru's got poison claws, and a whip. Wiz: Which he nearly tore his brother's arm off with. Boomstick: Yeah... Weapons * Has a healing sword (Tenseiga) can lift the dead * Has 2 fighting swords (Bakuseiga and Tokijin) * Poison claws * Whip * Inu Daiyokai form Wiz: Boom, you know what the daiyokai form is, right? Boomstick: Hell yeah! Wiz: Remember in episode 6, that Sesshomaru turned into a giant dog he turned in to. Boomstick: Yeah! But does this guy have any faults? Wiz: Yeah Faults * Tensaiga cannot kill anything * Daiyokai form is limited * Lost his arm once * Overprotective of Rin * Too much pride Wiz: So what now? Boomstick: Let er' rip! It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!! Prelude Rin was walking around in the forest one day, before she ran into some other little girl. Rin saw Yui and they both seemed reluctant to meet each other. That was until Sesshomaru came to Rin and Yui got scared. Yui called out "Mommy!" Asuna ran out to see the tall Daiyokai. Asuna told Sesshomaru "Back off!" Sesshomaru only kept calm and said "Shut your mouth." They both reached for their swords to... FIGHT!!! Fight Asuna pulled out her rapier but Sesshomaru pulled out his whip and deflected the attacks Asuna tried to strike him with. Sesshomaru uses his whip to catch Asuna and pull her to him, Sesshomaru lifted up his hand is about to use his poison claw on Asuna. Asuna slashed and hurt the demon's hand. Sesshomaru reached for his sheathe and pulled out Tokijin only to fight Asuna, Asuna and Sesshomaru started swordfighting, starting slow, then it started getting faster and faster. Sesshomaru knocked the Lambent Light out of Asuna's hand, and then knocked her to the ground. She got up and ran towards her sword to pick it up. She turned around to see Sesshomaru right behind her, so she slashed again. Asuna slashed at Sesshomaru, trying to knock Tokijin out of his hand, but only for Sesshomaru to push Asuna back pretty fast. Asuna quickly ran past Sesshomaru in order to get some distance. Sesshomaru then flew at Asuna and slammed into her, not even using tokijin, Asuna flew back and got up, she saw her health bar lower a bit. Asuna ran up and started slashing at Sesshomaru again, but until Sesshomaru sliced her pretty good with tokijin. Asuna's health lowered to 60%. Sesshomaru went back a little and put away tokijin to pull out bakusaiga. Asuna replied "you're days are numbered, demon!" Sesshomaru said nothing before slashing once and the force was so intense, Asuna flew back again. Sesshomaru pulled out his whip and started choking Asuna with it, she was gasping for air until she pulled up her rapier and slashed away the whip, freeing the girl. Asuna was a 50% health now. Asuna got up and didn't see this coming... Sesshomaru rammed into Asuna and she flew back again, dealing a lot of damage. Asuna spit out some blood before running into Sesshomaru with her rapier and started slashing him before slashing up, Sesshomaru flew up with it. Asuna turned into her alfheim for and flew up with Sesshomaru, but then she got back-attacked again, Sesshomaru blasted a laser from Tokijin and hit Asuna's wings, causing her to fall back down. Asuna fell back down, smashing onto small branches of trees, some scratching her good. Asuna fell to the ground, but she managed, barely. When Asuna got up, she reached for her rapier, and saw Sesshomaru in front of her. Sesshomaru easily just walked up to her, and banged her head with the bottom of the sword, Asuna fell back and was knocked out. KO!!! KO and Results (Asuna is seen passed out in the forest as Sesshomaru is flying away with Rin and Jaken on his back) Boomstick: Oh my gosh. Wiz: Asuna was definitely outclassed in a lot of ways, maybe not agility, but in arsenal, strength, strategy, mentality, you can just about say Sesshomaru stomps. Asuna +Better agility =Speed -Lesser Arsenal -Lesser Strengh -Outclassed in anything else Sesshomaru +Didn't use his Daiyokai form +Better Arsenal +More experience +stronger =speed -Agility Boomstick: Well, Sessshhhhh... go to sleep Asuna Wiz: The winner is Sesshomaru Who do you think will win? Asuna Yuuki Sesshomaru Who do you want to win? Sesshomaru Asuna Category:Paladinporter Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel